Scattered Petals
by Rogue Dawn
Summary: [If who I am is what I have and what I have is lost then who am I? Anonymous] Kairi's been on the island for months now, and she's begining to lose faith in whether Sora and Riku will ever come home.


"Sora."

Kairi mumbled in her sleep. Suddenly Kairi's eyes snapped open. "Sora!" She cried as she shot straight up in her bed. She was panting and as she rubbed her face to wake herself up, realized she was sweating.

Kairi glanced around her room as if she were seeing it for the first time. Making sure everything was in its proper place. Especially her most prized possession, a picture of Sora, Riku, and herself altogether on the island. (Heaven forbid if it went missing and have mercy if anyone so much as thought about taking it.) with no Kingdom Hearts, no Ansem, no heartless, no seven princesses, no keyblades. Just the lazy days of summer filled with their laughter and plans to explore the unknown worlds on their never finished raft. But Sora was gone, Riku was gone, and she was left alone on the God forsaken island.

As Kairi finished her room check she began to relax. Lately Kairi had been having dreams about Sora and Riku disappearing into the darkness and never coming back home. "But it's not a dream," Kairi thought "It's more like a nightmare." After a heavy sigh Kairi laid back down and stared out her window. "Oh, God how long am I going to be alone? How much longer am I going to be without my Sora?" she whispered. She then closed eyes and fell asleep with a small tear rolling down her cheek, dreaming of the day Sora and Riku would come home.

Weeks passed and the dreams came and went. Life went on and Kairi moved on trying to hide her loneliness with her smile, her personal trademark, the one she always greeted Sora and Riku with. She now took the long way home "Just to watch the sunset," she told any one who asked her why. Her reason wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either. It just seemed like whenever Kairi saw the island at sunset she felt closer to Riku and Sora. Like if she went down to the beach they'd be waiting for her like always, but no matter how hard she wished they would be there they weren't. They never were.

As Kairi walked her long path one day at sunset, as usual, she looked out over the island thought about taking a trip over there. For old time's sake. Kairi's thoughts were then cut short by a voice calling from behind. "Kairi?" She turned around to see Selphie coming toward her. "Oh, Selphie," She said quickly, conjuring up a meek smile. 'How long has she been there?' Kairi thought.

"Is something wrong Kairi?" Selphie asked once she reached Kairi's side "cause you've been looking really depressed lately." Selphie was one of the few friends Kairi had, including Sora and Riku. The best part about Selphie though was that Kairi could talk to her about anything. Especially boys, so she wasn't surprised that Selphie caught her unusual behavior. "I'm sorry." Kairi replied "I guess I have been moping about lately. I'm just ."

"Worried about Sora and Riku?" Selphie interrupted. "Yes, ..I am." Kairi then turned back to see the island. "Well I can't really blame you Kairi. They've been gone for months now. I sure do miss them," Selphie said sympathetically, but no matter how much Selphie tried to relate to Kairi she would never understand her sadness.

Kairi sighed "Yeah, but they'll be back. I know they will." She then looked back on the last time she saw Sora. All she could see was drifting him further and further away from her. "because Sora promised me he'd come back and I-" Kairi paused and let a wave of relief wash over her. "I promised I'd wait for him, because I believe in him."

"Yeah, of course he will," Selphie said switching back to her usual cheerful voice. "Well, I gotta go now. See you later Kairi!" Selphie then waved good-bye and ran off.

For some reason Kairi felt unusually happy. "Maybe a trip to the island wouldn't be such a bad idea after all," she thought. Then Kairi walked back home with Sora's laughter ringing in her ears until the stars came out, and she fell into the deepest sleep she'd had in months.

The next day came and Kairi set out in her boat. As the ocean mist sprayed passed her face she felt as if something different was lingering in the air, like something important was about to take place.

After Kairi docked her boat she began to walk along the beach. She watched as the waves continued to do their rhythmic crashing upon the shore and the sun still glittered on the never ending blue ocean just as she remembered. "Are you here Sora?" she whispered. "Can you even hear me?"

What was she doing? she thought to herself. Sora was who knows how many worlds away, and yet she was talking to him as if he was just sleeping on the sand beside her. Kairi then felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she wiped them away before they could escape down her cheeks. "No, I'm not going to cry over something I have no control over." She told herself.

She then turned away from the aquamarine ocean and toward the tropical forest behind her. There she saw a path leading to a place that she'd nearly forgotten about, and before she knew it she was in side the secret place surrounded by her and Sora's doodles on the walls. All of their games of tic-tac-toe, drawings of their childhood fantasies, and she even saw Sora's sad attempt at drawing a duck. (Sora was never really much of an artist.)

"I can't believe I almost forgot about this place." Kairi said as she moved toward the back of the cave. Then something caught her eye. Kairi knelt down and saw that it was a drawing that she had done of Sora and another drawing that Sora had done of her when they were little. The last time she came here she saw that Sora had added on to her picture making it look like he was giving her a paupu fruit before they left, and after she came back home alone she did the same thing to his drawing of her. Tears began to roll down Kairi's cheeks. How could she have forgotten so much? How could she have for gotten Sora's promise so easily? How…?

"Kairi?" the voice came from behind her and she was pretty sure it wasn't Selphie. Kairi jumped to her feet and turned toward the speaker, and saw the most unbelievable sight. "Sora….?" She could see him standing there at the entrance of their secret place. He had gotten a little taller and so had she. His hair had gotten lighter while hers had gotten darker. There were also other changes about him, but her favorite feature stayed the same. His eyes. His beautiful blue eyes.

"Kairi, are you okay? You're crying." Kairi didn't reply. She just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. She just couldn't believe it was Sora. Her Sora.

"Kairi….?" He then began to step forward. It was! It really was! "Sora!" she cried as she ran towards him with her arms wide open and tears running down her face. Even then she couldn't believe that it was her Sora embraced in her arms, something she'd only envisioned in her dreams. Kairi then looked up into Sora's confused and worried eyes, and then buried her face back into his chest and began to cry even harder.

"I…missed you…. so much." She sobbed "Whether you…. would ever come home. Whether you would…. come back to me." Besides the tears rolling down her cheeks, Kairi felt Sora wrapping his arms around her. Pulling her closer as if to say he understood and that he felt the same. So they stood there holding each other in silence.

After Kairi stopped crying Sora broke their silence. "I missed you too Kairi. I'll come back just as I promised. I just need a little more time."

"Sora what are you….?" Kairi's sentence trailed off as she watched Sora fade away in her arms. "Sora! No, Please don't leave me alone again!" Her plea was useless. Sora had left her again.

Then, before the shock could wear off, everything around Kairi began to fade away. The walls, the door, and even the ground underneath her faded into white. As Kairi stood there stupefied at what had just happened she heard a noise. It was a loud beeping sound. Then Kairi's eyes snapped open and saw that her alarm clock was going off.

After she stopped the alarm Kairi began her room check, because for some reason she felt as if she had forgotten something. Something important. Then Kairi reached the photo. She then picked it up and realized that she hadn't just forgotten something important but also _someone_ important as well. Nothing was adding up in Kairi's head. How could she forget something about someone when there were only two people in it? Herself and Riku back on the island. "Maybe I should just wait before I get a headache." she thought, trying to calm herself. Kairi gently sat the picture back down in its proper place, and left to begin her day.

All of this happened as a girl with light blonde hair, blue eyes, and a simple white dress, named Namine, watched from her crystal ball. The room she was in was all white including the furniture and her drawings hung on the walls. She watched the crystal fade as Kairi left her room. Namine didn't have to see any more to know what she must do.

"I see now Sora." she thought. "Don't worry Kairi," she said as if Kairi could hear her through the crystal. "I'll work as fast as I can." Then Namine set to work threading and chaining back together the scattered fragile memories left in Sora's heart.

_fin_


End file.
